Stories of Smash
by Game2002
Summary: Do these short stories have plots? You'll never know. Filled with humor and more! Finished! Please R
1. Day of the Great Clean

Who's Sapphire? If you played Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, you should know the female character named May. Saw her in the anime? She's cute, sweet, and lovable, right? But did you see her in the Pokemon Adventures (called Special in Japan) manga? Well, the American version stopped at vol. 7, but Japan went until vol. 17. In there, May is called Sapphire, and IS NOT sweet and lovable. Yes, she's still cute, but her personality is plain wild. She's easy to anger, strong, swift, noisy, and outgoing. She enjoys swinging from vines to vine and climbing trees, and the most notable thing about her is that she has fangs! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
STORIES OF SMASH  
  
Story 1: Day of the Great Clean  
  
One peaceful day in Onett...  
  
Bowser: THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!!!!!! (Hangs phone and marks the 812th notch)  
  
Parry: I hate wrong calls.  
  
Bowser: Yeah, we're friends.  
  
In case you forgot who Parry is, read "Mary's Visit".  
  
Peach: Shouldn't we be cleaning our house? It's been decades since we did this.  
  
Pikachu: No wonder everything is gray and dull.  
  
Peach: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get cleaning!  
  
Others: ...  
  
Peach: Hello?  
  
Others: Fine, let's clean.  
  
Peach: Liven up, would you?  
  
Ding dong  
  
Parry: Someone's at the door.  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): Hello, a crate!  
  
Ganondorf: What's in it?  
  
Fox: Did anyone order anything?  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): None of that I know.  
  
CF: Let's open it.  
  
The crate opens by itself!  
  
Sapphire: TAADAAHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: EEEEEEEKS!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Surprised to see me again?  
  
Ness: What are you doing here?  
  
Sapphire: Read this letter.  
  
The letter reads: Dear Smashers, I deliver my daughter May into your hands. In Hoenn, the situation is serious. May any misfortune befall me, please treat May like your own daughter. From Prof. Birch.  
  
Sapphire: How many times must I tell dad to call me Sapphire, not May! I hate that kiddy name!  
  
Samus: Wait, there's more.  
  
P.S. Please remind her to wear clothes all the time.  
  
Samus: That's one funny reminder.  
  
Bowser: Don't tell me we have to spent these days with this Tarzan-like girl.  
  
Mario: Cheer up. Take-a her to da room.  
  
Peach: Well, let's start cleaning the house.  
  
And so...  
  
Zelda: Say, the garbage can is full of candy wrappers.  
  
Kirby: Candies are good for you.  
  
Zelda: They're bad for you.  
  
Kirby: I never have digestion problem.  
  
Yoshi: Let's clean the refrigerator.  
  
Zelda: You're not going to eat everything inside!  
  
Yoshi: Caught me...  
  
Ganondorf: Let's clean the attic.  
  
Falco: This chest is full of nostalgic things.  
  
Luigi: I still remember my baby bottle. I could just cry. But then, why not?  
  
Luigi runs to the kitchen and poured in some milk, then starts drinking from the bottle.  
  
Zelda: How old are you?  
  
Back in the attic...  
  
Ganondorf: All right, throw out anything we don't need.  
  
Falco: Surely we don't need this broken lamp, rusty frame, and this.  
  
He throws them out the window.  
  
OUCH!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: You shouldn't be throwing things like that.  
  
In the garden...  
  
Link: Start trimming. These grasses are 12 inches high already.  
  
Yoshi: The fruits are ripe.  
  
Roy: No work, no eat.  
  
Yoshi: My saying is "Eat then work".  
  
Pichu: He's right! No eat, no energy.  
  
Roy: Get working before you regret.  
  
Yoshi: What will you do?  
  
Roy: I'll make you regret.  
  
Yoshi: What is it?  
  
Roy: You'll regret.  
  
Yoshi: What?  
  
Roy: I'm going to eat your own personal cookies.  
  
Yoshi: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Then work.  
  
Yoshi: I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOUR HAIR GELS!!!!! RAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Runs inside the house)  
  
Roy: DON'T DO THAT!!!!! (Runs inside the house)  
  
Link: Leave them alone. Pichu!!! Don't eat and get to work!  
  
Samus is cleaning the toilet when suddenly...  
  
Yoshi: HAIR GEL!!!!!  
  
Samus: What's wrong with you?  
  
Roy: Stop him!!!!!  
  
And they messed around in the toilet. All you hear are screaming and crashing, then finally a flush.  
  
G&W: Move it, I'm using the vacuum cleaner.  
  
Parry: What's on TV?  
  
TV: We are reporting to you about a new game console.  
  
G&W: Cool!  
  
Peach: GAME!!!!! YOU SUCKED IN THE CURTAIN!!!!!  
  
G&W: Yikes!  
  
Peach: YAAHHH!!!!! YOU SUCKED IN THE CARPET ALSO!!!!!  
  
G&W: Sorry! Oops...  
  
Peach: NOOOOO!!!!! NOT THE TABLECLOTH!!!!!!  
  
G&W: I'm so sorry... Ack!!!!  
  
Peach: ENOUGH!!!!! DON'T SUCK IN THE CALENDAR!!!!  
  
G&W: I'm very sorry!  
  
But he trips on a cable and the vacuum cleaner...  
  
Peach: TURN IT OFF!!!!! IT'S SUCKING MY SKIRT!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! Da vacuum cleana eez sucking in Peach's skirt-a!  
  
Fox: Get the camcorder!  
  
Peach: NOOOO!!!!! MY SKIRT IS GONE!!!!!  
  
Men: Panty with cherry drawings... 0o0  
  
Peach: YAAAA!!!!!! IT'S PULLING IN MY HAIR!!!!!! TURN IF OFF!!!!!  
  
G&W: It's won't turn off!!!!!  
  
Men: Let's destroy the vacuum cleaner!  
  
Outside...  
  
BOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
Link: I heard an explosion.  
  
Pikachu: Hey, it's Roy and Yoshi. Why are you so dirty and wet?  
  
Roy: We fought over the hair gel, and then Samus got pissed off and flush us down the toilet...  
  
Yoshi: We finally made it out of the sewer...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Link: Now what?  
  
DK: Oh no! The tree has fallen!  
  
Sapphire: Sorry... I didn't know I was that strong...  
  
DK: This tree is old already, so it's destined to fall anyway.  
  
Link: But the bench is smashed...  
  
The day went on until night...  
  
Bowser: Never use a strong vacuum cleaner.  
  
Fox: We nearly caused fire in this house.  
  
Popo: But we did fry the floor a bit.  
  
Bowser: Never use fire against a mad vacuum cleaner.  
  
Dr. Mario: According to my observations, Peach didn't faint from the explosion, but from the loss of the curtain, carpet, tablecloth, and calendar. I gave her hair-growth pills; her hair should grow back fast.  
  
Luigi: Game should never watch TV while using the vacuum.  
  
G&W: Parry should never open the TV in the first place.  
  
Parry: You can't blame me. You're not doing your duties.  
  
Ganondorf: By the way, where are my katana blades?  
  
Falco: You mean the two long swords I saw in the attic?  
  
Ganondorf: Yes.  
  
Falco: (trembles) Haven't seen it.  
  
Ganondorf: You threw all the old and useless things away, right?  
  
Falco: Yeah...  
  
Ganondorf: MY SWORD!!!!!! (Runs out the house)  
  
Young Link (YL) He better get there before they gets compress and burn. Hey, I need to bring that old shield to school for show-and-tell tomorrow. I left it in the attic.  
  
Falco: You mean the one with your initials on it?  
  
YL: Yeah.  
  
Falco: Then you should go get it back before it gets compress and burn.  
  
YL: MY SHIELD!!!!! (Runs out the house)  
  
Story finish  
  
Next to come: Fishing 


	2. Fishing

Chapter 2: Fishing  
  
Link, Young Link, Yoshi, and May... er, I mean Sapphire went fishing.  
  
Sapphire: Don't call me May!  
  
Link: This lake is free for fishing.  
  
Sapphire: Let's go surfing!  
  
Link: I said we're here to fish, not surf! This is not the sea either.  
  
Sapphire: I knew that.  
  
Link: In case any of you don't know how to fish, I'll teach you the basics. You swing the fishing stick into the lake and jiggle the line to make the fish think that the bait is a worm. That way, you'll catch a fish faster.  
  
YL: Cool!  
  
Link: ^_^  
  
YL: The shape of that stone is cool!  
  
Link: -_-  
  
Yoshi: Who needs a fishing stick when I have a long tongue? (Sticks tongue into water) OUCH!!!! SOMETHING PINCHED MY TONGUE!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Want some earthworms for fishing?  
  
YL: That would be good, but finding one isn't easy.  
  
Sapphire: Piece of cake.  
  
She sticks her hand into the mud and pulled out a handful full of earthworms.  
  
Sapphire: Here.  
  
YL: That's fast!  
  
Yoshi: I thought all girls hate worms.  
  
Link: Fine, let's get fishing. See that man? He caught lots of fish already.  
  
Yoshi: I'm going to catch more than him! (swings stick) Hey! I accidentally threw the fishing stick into the lake!  
  
Sapphire: I'll get it for you. (Jumps into water and swims to fetch it) Here!  
  
Yoshi: Now you're wet.  
  
Sapphire: It'll dry soon.  
  
Link: You'll get a cold from wearing wet clothes.  
  
Sapphire: Then I'll take them off and let it dry.  
  
Link: Your dad said to wear clothes all the time.  
  
Sapphire: You should see me back in Hoenn. I wear leaves most of the time.  
  
Link: Just keep your shirt on!  
  
An hour later...  
  
Link: Not much luck...  
  
Yoshi: All I fished up are frogs...  
  
YL: Frog meat is good.  
  
Link: Why don't we rent a boat and row out there? We might have more luck that way.  
  
So they did that.  
  
Link: Okay, this is enough. Let's drop anchor here.  
  
He drops the anchor, but the anchor is too short and it didn't reach the bottom, so it pulled the boat down also.  
  
Link: Pull up the anchor!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Yes captain! (Pulls up anchor)  
  
YL: Now we're all wet!  
  
Yoshi: And we lost all the frogs!  
  
Time passes...  
  
Link: Fishing is slow today...  
  
YL: It's 4:00 p.m.  
  
Sapphire: Let me teach you guys how to catch lots of fish at once.  
  
Yoshi: Tell us.  
  
Sapphire: A single fishing stick needs to have lots of lines on it, at least 6. Put baits on all lines and you'll catch up to 6 fish at once!  
  
Link: Smart plan! But we only have 4 lines. Anyway, let's try it.  
  
So they did as Sapphire said.  
  
Link: It's pulling hard!  
  
Yoshi: Let us pull together!  
  
YL: Pull!  
  
Sapphire: Told ya it will work!  
  
They tried there best to pull the fish up, but the powers of the fish were so strong that it pulled their boat along like water skiing!  
  
Sapphire: Water skiing!!!!  
  
Link: What kind of fish have we caught?????!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Pull harder!!!!  
  
And the got pulled off into the distant...  
  
9:00 p.m.  
  
Boatman: Where have you been? You rented it for 6 hours! That's about $60.  
  
YL: I told him to let go of those 4 water serpents we caught!  
  
Yoshi: Don't you know how expensive water serpents are this season? We could have got them for free!  
  
Sapphire: Serpent soup makes me hungry.  
  
Yoshi: They're really delicious!  
  
Link: Now we lost all the fishes we caught!  
  
Yoshi: All because of Setfire's strange way of fishing!  
  
Sapphire: Say my name properly, Hiroshi!  
  
Yoshi: It's Yoshi!  
  
YL: Calm down, I kept a fish in my hat all along.  
  
Link: Oh well, better than nothing. Let's go home.  
  
Back home...  
  
Yoshi: We're home. Bad luck at fishing.  
  
Peach: Hey! Come and taste serpent soup!  
  
Sapphire/Yoshi: YIPPEEE!!!!!  
  
Story finished  
  
Next chapter: Peach Pink 


	3. Peach Pink

Chapter 3: Peach Pink  
  
Nighttime  
  
Pichu: Zelda, tell me a bedtime story.  
  
Zelda: Want to hear about the creation of the world?  
  
Pichu: Boring...  
  
Zelda: Little Red Riding Hood?  
  
Pichu: I'm scared of wolves.  
  
Zelda: Snow White?  
  
Pichu: Boring...  
  
Zelda: Then I'll call Parry to tell you one of his stupid tales.  
  
Pichu: Go on.  
  
Parry: Well, Pichu. I've got a story for ya.  
  
Pikachu: It'll be funny, right?  
  
Parry: My stories are always funny. It's about Peach Pink.  
  
Jigglypuff: Sounds like Snow White.  
  
Parry: It's quite similar, but you'll like it for sure. Here goes...  
  
THE STORY OF PEACH PINK  
  
Narrator: Not so long ago, there lived a beautiful princess named Peach Pink.  
  
Peach: It's me, Peach!  
  
Narrator: Her skin is like our skin, her hair is gold like honey, and her breath smells like peach. Now there is an evil queen by the name of Queen Falcon.  
  
CF: (high-pitch voice) It's me! Captain Falcon wearing a wig!  
  
Narrator: He... I mean she has a magical talking wheel.  
  
CF: Oh wheel on the floor, who is the loveliest of all?  
  
Wheel: It's you, o king... I mean queen.  
  
CF: Yippee!  
  
Wheel: You're also the cruelest.  
  
CF: Away with that!  
  
Wheel: Wait, there's someone more beautiful than you, and that is Peach Pink.  
  
CF: Curse Peach! I'm gonna kill her in order to make me the strongest and loveliest transversatite in the world!  
  
Narrator: So Queen Falcon sends the hunter Link to assassin Peach.  
  
Link: Peach, let's go for a walk.  
  
Peach: I love to!  
  
Link: Actually, the Queen, who is jealous of your beauty, sends me to kill you.  
  
Peach: You wouldn't do that, would you?  
  
Link: Sorry, but she promised me a marriage to Zelda, so I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Peach: HELP!!!!!! (Peach Bombers Link into the distance)  
  
Link: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!  
  
Narrator: So Peach Pink ran into the woods and came across a small house.  
  
Peach: What tiny house this is! I wonder who lives inside?  
  
Narrator: Peach went inside.  
  
Peach: This place is dirty! I must clean the entire house!  
  
Narrator: So Peach cleaned the entire house, and then fell asleep on one of the beds. Now the 7 dwarves came back from their work.  
  
YL: I'm the leader dwarf.  
  
Ness: I'm second in command.  
  
Pikachu: I'm Pikachu!  
  
Pichu: Why am I in this story?  
  
Nana: Do dwarves come in females?  
  
Kirby: I'm sleepy...  
  
Popo: Hi ho!  
  
YL: There's someone in our house!  
  
Ness: Let's go in and check.  
  
Narrator: They found Peach on their bed.  
  
Ness: It's an evil sorceress!  
  
Popo: Get her!!!!  
  
Narrator: They gave Peach a good beating!  
  
Peach: This isn't how the story goes!  
  
Pikachu: What are you doing here?  
  
Peach: Baddy want to kill me so I ran here.  
  
Kirby: You can stay here as long as you remember to repay me my Oreo you ate.  
  
Narrator: Queen Falcon is furious that Peach is still alive.  
  
CF: Curse Peach! I'm gonna kill you for sure! I'm gonna create a poison apple and make her eat it!  
  
Narrator: So Falcon made a poisonous apple and went to Peach.  
  
CF (disguised as deliveryman): Special delivery!  
  
Peach: How did you know I live here?  
  
CF: Technologies nowadays are good. Here is the apple your relatives gave you.  
  
Peach: I don't have relatives and I hate apple. I eat only peaches.  
  
CF: C'mon, just taste it!  
  
Peach: I don't want to.  
  
CF: EAT IT!!!!!  
  
Peach: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!  
  
YL: Peach is in danger! Get him!  
  
Narrator: The dwarves gave Falcon a good beating!  
  
CF: I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!  
  
???: Stop, you villain!  
  
CF: It's the prince!  
  
Peach: The prince! My dream finally came true!  
  
Narrator: Then the great Prince Bowser steps in!  
  
Bowser: Peach Pink! I'm here to give you a kiss so you can wake up!  
  
Peach: But I didn't eat the apple.  
  
Bowser: Falcon, why didn't you gave her the apple!  
  
CF: She won't eat it!  
  
Bowser: Let us marry, Peach!  
  
Peach: You're not the prince I want.  
  
Bowser: If you kiss me, the curse will be broken and I'll become my true form.  
  
Peach: Liar!  
  
Pichu: This isn't how the story usually goes.  
  
Mario: Peach!!!!  
  
Bowser: It's Mario!  
  
Mario: It's-a me! Da prince!  
  
Bowser: Don't listen to him!  
  
Marth: I'm the prince!  
  
Nana: Who is the real prince?  
  
CF: I'm not the queen anymore, I'm now a prince!  
  
Peach: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Peach: I'm not the princess either!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Peach: I'm actually... (Pulls off her head)  
  
Landlord: I'm the seven dwarves' landlord in disguise.  
  
Dwarves: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Landlord: Pay time!  
  
The 4 "princes": Let's get outta here.  
  
Narrator: And so, they all lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
Pichu: That's the end?  
  
Parry: Funny, right?  
  
Jigglypuff: Cool!  
  
Pikachu: That's funny.  
  
Pichu: I rather sleep. Good night.  
  
Parry: Well, I wanna sleep also.  
  
Story finished  
  
Next Chapter: Thing in the Night 


	4. Thing in the Night

Chapter 4: Thing in the Night  
  
2 a.m.  
  
DONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: Wha?!  
  
DONG!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: What's that sound?!  
  
He got his sword and walks out.  
  
Marth: What was that sound?  
  
Samus: It woke me up also.  
  
Mario: Let's-a go check.  
  
Luigi: Don't leave me behind in the room!  
  
Mario: Then come along.  
  
Luigi: But I'm scared to go!  
  
Mario: See ya.  
  
Luigi: NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
DONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Let's go check. It sounds like the piano, so to the first floor.  
  
Link: Maybe someone is playing the piano.  
  
Roy: Who would play a piano in the middle of the night?  
  
Bowser: I bet you need someone strong like me, right?  
  
Mario: Let's-a call Sapphire, she's very brave.  
  
Roy: (knocks on door) Hey May.  
  
Sapphire: CALL ME MAY ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL TOSS YOU OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Sorry. Can you come with us to check what that sound was?  
  
Mario, Link, Marth, Roy, Bowser, Samus, and Sapphire went to the first floor.  
  
DONG!!!!!!!  
  
Link: It's in here.  
  
Bowser: All right, you're surrounded!  
  
But they found no one at the piano.  
  
Roy: Strange, the sound really came from the piano.  
  
Sapphire: I hear something. Sounds like a bird.  
  
Bowser: Maybe it's Parry sleep talking.  
  
SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: That's Captain Falcon.  
  
CLANG!!!!  
  
Sapphire: It's coming from the kitchen.  
  
Mario: Let's-a go!  
  
They found the cookie jar shattered into pieces.  
  
Roy: Yoshi won't be happy about this.  
  
Samus: Wait till I catch that rat!  
  
Hoo, hoo  
  
Samus: Who's there?  
  
Hoo, hoo  
  
Sapphire: That's the sound of an owl.  
  
Marth: How can an owl fly inside here?  
  
Link: Well look, the window in the kitchen isn't close, so the owl flew in.  
  
Bowser: So an owl did this. Let's catch it and barbeque it.  
  
Hoo, hoo  
  
Samus: Something just flew into the living room!  
  
Roy: After it!  
  
They searched all over the living room.  
  
Sapphire: Hello, what's that up there? I caught you!  
  
The owl is on top of the curtain. Sapphire jumps at the owl, only to pull down the entire curtain and cover her up.  
  
Roy: IT'S A GHOST!!!!!!  
  
Marth: A ghost!!!!  
  
Bowser: EEEEEEEKS!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: Run for your lives!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: It's only me! The curtain fell on me!  
  
Mario: Da owl flew to second floor!  
  
Link: I'll get my bow and arrows.  
  
Mario: It went-a into my room!  
  
Luigi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Poor Luigi, badly frightened.  
  
Link: Where's the owl?  
  
Luigi: (fainted and foaming in the mouth)  
  
Sapphire: He's such a coward.  
  
Link: There it is! (Shoots arrow)  
  
Mario: Mamamia! You made-a holes in my shirt!  
  
Samus: You can't even get an owl!  
  
Bowser: I'll show you how to catch one!  
  
Bowser jumps at the owl, but misses and falls from second floor into first floor.  
  
Bowser: OUCH!!!!!  
  
Mario: That little fall won't hurt-a heem.  
  
Dr. Mario: Did I hear a slam?  
  
Sapphire: It's on the third floor!  
  
Samus: Get it!  
  
Sapphire: It went into my room!  
  
Link: We'll catch it this time!  
  
Roy: There, at the window!  
  
Sapphire: Die!!!!!  
  
Sapphire jumps at the owl, but misses also and went out the window!  
  
Samus: I can't see this!  
  
Sapphire: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Good thing she fell into the flower patch.  
  
Roy: At least she's alive.  
  
Marth: And that owl is gone.  
  
Link: Don't ever come back again!  
  
Mario: Let's-a get-a some sleep.  
  
Well, the "thing" is gone, so they can sleep peacefully tonight.  
  
Story finished  
  
Next Chapter: ??? 


	5. Totally Sports

Chapter 5: Totally Sports  
  
CF: Better get the car tire fixed. Hey! You're Sapphire's Lairon, right? Don't eat the garage door!  
  
Lairon: ...  
  
CF: I'll fix it later.  
  
Falcon proceeds to change a new tire for the car, but the new tire rolls out through the hole on the door.  
  
CF: NOOOOO!!!!!! (Runs after tire)  
  
The tire zooms downhill and Falcon, even though he can run faster than a car, can't even catch up with it.  
  
CF: Somebody stop the tire!!!!!  
  
Young Link came by and kicks the tire back to CF.  
  
CF: Thanks, Linky Boy. Say, that was a good kick.  
  
YL: Thanks for saying that.  
  
CF: Are you good at soccer?  
  
YL: Average.  
  
CF: I used to play soccer in my youth. I still know the basics. I'll play with you if you want.  
  
YL: Why not?  
  
So they went to the backyard.  
  
CF: Let's try goal shooting. You try to kick the ball into the goal and I'll catch it.  
  
Young Link kicks the ball but CF catches it.  
  
CF: Good going, one more time!  
  
But he catches it again.  
  
CF: Don't worry, you can do it.  
  
YL: HIYA!!!!!  
  
And it went in!  
  
CF: Now that's the way!  
  
Sapphire: What's so special about that?  
  
YL: Can you kick better than me?  
  
CF: Show me your moves!  
  
Sapphire: I'll show you how soccer balls should be kicked!  
  
Sapphire kicks the ball into Falcon. The impact was so strong that it sends Captain Falcon flying away!  
  
CF: EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YL: Wow!  
  
Sapphire: That's the way you should kick.  
  
Marth is practicing fencing...  
  
Link: You're good, but not as good as me.  
  
Marth: Why you say that?  
  
Link: Because I'm the Hero of Time, so I have to be better than you.  
  
Marth: If that's what you think, then let's have a match.  
  
Link: Fine!  
  
So the had a swordfight. It ends with Link ripping off Marth's cape.  
  
Link: Don't underestimate me.  
  
Marth: It's you who shouldn't underestimate me.  
  
Suddenly, Link's clothes shreds into pieces!  
  
Link: Eek!  
  
Fox: Let's play basketball!  
  
Kirby: I don't see why not.  
  
Samus: Let's play.  
  
Mario: Let's-a go!  
  
Fox: Four people only? That can do. Kirby and me vs. Samus and Mario.  
  
So they played...  
  
Mario: Get-a me da ball!  
  
Samus: Here!  
  
Mario: I got-a eet! Hiya! (Throws it into basket) Yahoo!  
  
Samus: You moron! You threw it into the wrong basket!  
  
Mario: Oops...  
  
Fox: You scored for us!  
  
Kirby: I got the ball this time!  
  
Samus: Give it to me!  
  
Kirby: Here I throw!  
  
But the ball misses the basket.  
  
Kirby: Shoot...  
  
Samus: I got it!  
  
Samus threw the ball at the basket, but it flew out the window instead...  
  
Fox: What have you done?!  
  
Kirby: Go get the ball!  
  
Mario: Yeah!  
  
Samus: All right.  
  
Samus went outside and found out that the ball had fell into the dump truck.  
  
Samus: Curse! The truck went off! I better chase it!  
  
Samus runs after the truck and jumps into the back.  
  
Samus: Eew... What a smell... I should've wear my power suit...  
  
Samus found the ball and jumps off the truck.  
  
Samus: That's that. YAH!!!!! (Fall into manhole)  
  
She lets go the ball when she drops in, so it rolled off again.  
  
Pokey: A basketball with the word Smasher written on it. It must belong to the Smashers. I know...  
  
Phone: ring...  
  
Fox: Hello? Pokey? What? You have our basketball?  
  
Pokey: Yes, I'm holding it for ransom.  
  
Fox: Where's Samus? And what do you want?  
  
Pokey: I don't know anything about the female warrior. I want you to tie up Ness and surrender him to me. We'll meet in the back of the arcade house. (hangs phone)  
  
Fox: What's with him?  
  
Ness: Don't say. I know that he called and wants me to be surrendered to him.  
  
Kirby: I want the basketball back!  
  
Mario: Where's Samus?  
  
Samus comes in a wet, dirty, and smelly.  
  
Samus: I must... take a bath... this instant...  
  
Fox: Where have you been?  
  
Kirby: How did Pokey take the ball?  
  
Samus: I fell into the sewer...  
  
That evening, at the arcades...  
  
Pokey: What's taking them so long?  
  
Kirby: We're here!  
  
Pokey: Good, where's Ness?  
  
Ness: Here I am, ready to sacrifice myself to you in order to recover our basketball.  
  
Pokey: Good! Now hand him to me or else your ball dies!  
  
Kirby: Don't stab the ball!  
  
Somewhere nearby...  
  
Fox: (Looking through binocular) Okay, it's about time. Swing, Mario!  
  
Mario hits a golf ball towards Pokey and it pelts him in his butt!  
  
Pokey: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby runs to the ball and got it back. Then Sapphire runs up to Pokey and...  
  
Sapphire: Say good-bye!  
  
Then she gives Pokey a powerful uppercut, sending him flying back to his home!  
  
Pokey: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Boy, he's no challenge.  
  
Ness: You're sure powerful, May.  
  
Sapphire: Grrrr...  
  
Ness: I mean Sapphire...  
  
Kirby: The basketball is safe and sound!  
  
Fox Our plan worked after all!  
  
Mario: Yahoo!  
  
Back home...  
  
Kirby: Rejoice! For we have returned from rescuing the basketball!  
  
Parry: What's so heroic about that?  
  
Suddenly, a hockey puck flies into Ness's mouth!  
  
Ness: Hoo did dis?!  
  
Popo: Sorry...  
  
Nana: Game & Watch shouldn't hit it so hard.  
  
G&W: Sorry...  
  
Mario: I wanna play hockey!  
  
Popo: Great! We were lacking one player just now.  
  
So they played hokey. Then the puck flew straight into Mario's private part!  
  
Mario: OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
G&W: Sorry again...  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't worry, because you can still have children.  
  
Popo, Nana, and G&W continued playing. Then the puck flew into the living room and...  
  
Falco: The TV is destroyed!!!!!! I was watching "Spider-Man 2"!  
  
G&W: Sorry again...  
  
Story finished  
  
Chapter 6: The Big Swim 


	6. Big Swim

Chapter 6: The Big Swim  
  
One fiery summer...  
  
Samus: This air-con is badly broken.  
  
Luigi: Then we have to spent time in our own air-conditioned room.  
  
Popo: I'm gonna melt any minute...  
  
Falco: How can I watch TV in this kind of summer without an air-con!  
  
Bowser: That's why the kid's are in there room with the their air-con on.  
  
Falco: They have their own TV, but not me! I must come to the living room to watch if I want to!  
  
Parry: I'm becoming a roast bird!  
  
Bowser: Yummy!  
  
Parry: Oh no you don't!  
  
Mailman: Letter!  
  
Dr. Mario: Thank you very much. Let's see... Good news!  
  
Bowser: Pizza Palace is down, right? Now we won't get wrong phone calls!  
  
Kirby: PIZZA PALACE MUST NOT FALL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: At Flood Park, they're offering a great discount! Adults pay only $5 and children are for free!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! That's-a so cheap!  
  
Luigi: Too cheap. I wonder if it's worth it.  
  
Falco: If that's so, why don't we go and swim in Flood Park?  
  
DK: Excellent idea!  
  
Ganondorf: Let's get ready to swim!  
  
So the Smashers packed their bags and went for their limousine.  
  
CF: Is everyone on the car?  
  
Smashers: YES!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Me too!  
  
Parry: Parry is in!  
  
CF: Besides Master and Crazy Hand, we're off!  
  
So they're off to Flood Land! It was a long 2 hours drive...  
  
CF: I hate traffic jams...  
  
Samus: It sure is crowded today.  
  
Zelda: I can't wait to take a dip.  
  
CF: The car is overheating...  
  
Yoshi: I'm burning!  
  
CF: So's the car...  
  
Fox: We need to water it or else...  
  
Peach: Even the water I brought is burning...  
  
Smokes came out from their car!  
  
CF: IT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!  
  
SMASHERS: YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They quickly got out and splashes it with water!  
  
Roy: We put it out all right.  
  
Marth: Now we have to walk.  
  
Link: Flood Park is over there, it's not far.  
  
CF: What about the car?!  
  
G&W: We'll talk about that after we return from the swim.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's hit the pool!  
  
Everyone runs toward Flood Park, leaving behind the trampled Ganondorf.  
  
So they went to Flood Park.  
  
In the men dressing room...  
  
Ness: This locker has lots of space.  
  
YL: Let's put our shirts together.  
  
Kirby: (in dark tone) Then wouldn't all our panties be tangled together?  
  
YL: Don't say it so frightening!  
  
Ness: Let's put it seperately...  
  
Link: Have anyone seen my swimming trunks?  
  
Mario: Ask-a yourself.  
  
Link: I'm sure I put it into a my green bag.  
  
Luigi: Besides my bag being green, Samus also has a green bag.  
  
Link: If it's not in mines or yours...  
  
They heard a voice from the girl's room.  
  
Samus: What is Link's swimming trunks doing in my bag?!  
  
Link: I knew it...  
  
Pikachu: I don't need to wear anything, so I'm off!  
  
Pichu: Me too!  
  
Life guard: Please take a shower before entering the pool.  
  
Pikachu: But the shower is freezing.  
  
Pichu: Who cares? It's a hot day after all.  
  
Pikachu: As hot as it may be, I'm still scared of cold.  
  
Pichu: Let's charge through using Skull Bash. That way, we'll get wet without noticing the coldness.  
  
Pikachu: Good idea!  
  
So they zip through using Skull Bash, and ends up butting Samus into the pool.  
  
Samus: WHO DID THIS????!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Let's run...  
  
DK: I'm gonna dive in before you!  
  
Bowser: Me first!!!!  
  
So they ran towards the pool and and jump!!!!! DK dived in first.  
  
DK: I got in first!  
  
Bowser: Good luck.  
  
DK: ?  
  
Life guard: You jumped into the kid's section and you even sat on a toddler!  
  
DK: Sorry kid.  
  
Peach: There's nothing more relaxing than lying under the umbrella shade.  
  
Ness: Let's go to that pool!  
  
YL: We'll race!  
  
They ran over Peach!  
  
Peach: Ooch! You'll pay if you flatten my breast!  
  
Ness: We'll go for the slides!  
  
YL: The wide one first!  
  
Life guard: Sorry, but you need to rent the big inflatable ring if you want to ride the wide slide.  
  
Ness: Let's take the narrow but tall one first.  
  
YL: High is fun!  
  
They climbed to the top.  
  
Ness: Finally...  
  
YL: puff, puff  
  
Life guard: All right, it's your turn to slide.  
  
Luigi: I'm scared...  
  
Mario: Then let-a me go first! (slides down) YIPPEEE!!!!  
  
Luigi: I shouldn't have come here in the first place...  
  
Ness: Push! (pushes Luigi)  
  
Luigi: EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi slides down face first.  
  
YL: That's gotta hurt.  
  
Ness: I'm sliding! YEEHAW!!!!!  
  
YL: I'm ready!  
  
Sapphire: OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire ran in and pushes Young Link out, then she slides down.  
  
YL: Wait for your turn!  
  
Bowser: HERE I AM!!!!!!  
  
Bowser jumps down the slide, but...  
  
Bowser: HELP!!!!! I'M STUCK HALFWAY!!!!!  
  
Life guard: We got someone stuck here!  
  
YL: Oh boy...  
  
Bowser: Somebody help me!!!!  
  
Life guard: We can do this by using grease.  
  
YL: Give me the grease, I'll slide to him and grease him.  
  
Life guard: Be careful.  
  
YL: Here I come.  
  
Bowser: Quick!  
  
YL puts grease around Bowser.  
  
Bowser: It worked! I'm sliding down!  
  
Bowser slid down the slider and...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
YL: You better not know what happened...  
  
On the wide slide...  
  
Kirby: I brought the big ring.  
  
Link: So did I!  
  
Kirby: But I'm too small for the ring.  
  
Link: Why don't you ride with me?  
  
Kirby: Like father hugging child!  
  
Link: We're off! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When they came to a stop, Kirby flew straight into the girl's locker room!  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: I wish it was me instead...  
  
Falco: My turn to slide down!  
  
Bowser: We're gonna have some fun. (Makes a hole in Falco's ring)  
  
Falco: Here I slide!  
  
Because there's a hole in his ring, the ring flew into the air!  
  
Falco: WHAT THE??!!!!!!!?!?  
  
G&W: It's a bird!  
  
Roy: It's a wyvern!  
  
Marth: It's an angel!  
  
Parry: It's a parrot!  
  
Falco finally drops down and smashed throught the roof of the girl's locker room.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the wave pool...  
  
Marth: Here, you can find artificial waves.  
  
Zelda: Lalalala...  
  
Fox: I don't think it's safe to sit in the wave pool. You'll never know when a wave will strike.  
  
A huge wave crashes in!!!!!  
  
Marth: Ptooey! I'm wet!  
  
Roy: Everyone gets wet here.  
  
Fox: Told ya. Hey, where's Zelda?  
  
Something with long hair covering the face appears.  
  
Roy: IT'S THE DEMON OF THE WATER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: You call me demon of the water?!  
  
CF: I'm going surfing!  
  
Samus: I can surf better than you!  
  
CF: We'll see!  
  
They surf on the big wave.  
  
CF: I'm going fine!  
  
Samus: I'm losing balance! Ah! (Falls into wave)  
  
CF: Hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Marth: You're pretty good.  
  
CF: No one underestimates me!  
  
Roy: What's this? Looks like a black bikini bottom.  
  
CF: Samus wears a black one.  
  
Roy: Ouch! Something pinched me in the leg!  
  
A hand comes out from the water and takes the bikini bottom from Roy.  
  
The kids are playing tag.  
  
Sapphire: I'm the shark! You better swim for your lives!  
  
Pichu: There she comes! Let's swim for it!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Jigglypuff: She's coming after me! I can't swim fast enough!  
  
Sapphire: Caught you, Jiggly! You're it!  
  
Jigglypuff: Boy... Now I'm coming to get you!  
  
Popo: You can never catch up with us!  
  
After thirty minutes...  
  
Jigglypuff: I give up... I can't catch anyone at all...  
  
YL: Loser!  
  
Jigglypuff: You dare call me that!!! I'm angry!  
  
Jigglypuff uses Roll Out and rolls along the water surface!  
  
YL: How did she do that?!  
  
Jigglypuff rolls out the pool and straights into Peach!  
  
Peach: OUCH!!!!!  
  
Then the umbrella closes over Peach!  
  
Peach: Hey!!!! Let me out!!!!! I'm stuck inside the umbrella!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! Here I am!  
  
Bowser: I get to rescue her!  
  
Mario: Me!  
  
Bowser: Get out of the way!  
  
They accidently pushes Peach into the flowing pool.  
  
Peach: Help!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Here I am!  
  
Bowser jumps at the umbrella, but he jumps too far and hits the other side of the pool.  
  
Bowser: Ouch!  
  
Mario: Here I am!  
  
Mario jumps at the umbrella, but falls onto Samus.  
  
Samus: Hey!  
  
Mario: Sorry... Hey, whose black bikini top is this?  
  
A hand emerges from the water and grabs the bikini top from Mario.  
  
Peach: HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Here I am!  
  
Luigi swims toward the umbrella and frees Peach.  
  
Peach: You saved me, Luigi!  
  
Bowser: This can't be!  
  
Meanwhile, Marth is impressing the girls...  
  
Girls: He's so handsome!  
  
Marth: Hehe...  
  
Sapphire: Catch the ball!  
  
Ness: Dang, I missed!  
  
The ball smacks Marth into the water.  
  
Marth: Who did this?!  
  
Girls: He's so mean and weak. Leave him alone.  
  
Marth: Don't go!  
  
DK: Hey, let's eat!  
  
Parry: Great, I'm starving. Give me some fresh fruits.  
  
Kirby: Food!  
  
Yoshi: Gimme!  
  
DK: Good banana. (Throws peel away)  
  
Ganondorf steps on the peel and slips face first onto the...  
  
Yoshi: You squished the sushi!  
  
Kirby: Now we can't eat it!  
  
Ganondorf: Why did DK threw the peel onto the ground in the first place?!  
  
DK: Sorry...  
  
Ness: Boy, Sapphire is good.  
  
YL: We played water polo, tag, beach ball, and water war. She won every single game...  
  
Pikachu: She didn't get into any troubles at all either.  
  
Sapphire: Ha! I'm the best!  
  
She then steps on a banana peel and slips into the garbage bin.  
  
Sapphire: HEY!!!!!!  
  
Nana: Now she does.  
  
Soon...  
  
CF: Time to go home.  
  
Samus: What unlucky day. I was stripped naked twice already.  
  
Yoshi: And Ganondorf spoiled the sushi!  
  
Marth: The girls say I'm a weakling...  
  
Link: You just have to build up.  
  
CF: How do we go home?  
  
Dr. Mario: Hey look, our car is fixed.  
  
G&W: There's a note on the car.  
  
Note: It's Me, CraZy Hand! I FIXed ya ka! KA KA KA!!!!! Now YOU CAN go HUM!!!! HUMBUG!!!!! HEHAHEHAHEHA!!!!!!  
  
CF: Great! Let's go!  
  
So they got onto their car and drive towards home.  
  
Dr. Mario: You know what? Those people there are disrespectful! They stepped on my feet and didn't say sorry!  
  
Bower: And they should widen the narrow slide a little but.  
  
Marth: The girls say I'm a weakling...  
  
Roy: Stop crying!  
  
Parry: I wish I can swim...  
  
Yoshi: I wish I get to eat the sushi...  
  
Fox: We got our own swimming pool back home also. We can swim in it anytime we want.  
  
So they went home...  
  
Story finished...  
  
Next: ??? 


	7. Final Chapter

Starting this chapter, I'm going to introduce "Boss Battle". When the Smashers are fighting someone tough, I'll make it into a step-by-step process of how they are going to fight the enemy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Luigi is waiting for the bus when a man walking a dog came by...  
  
Luigi: Hello, lil' puppy.  
  
Man: Careful, he senses fear. He likes to bully cowards.  
  
Luigi: Well, then I have to be very, very brave until...  
  
The dog pounces at Luigi!  
  
Luigi: AIYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Man: He also senses sarcasm.  
  
Meanwhile, in outer space, inside the Space Pirate spaceship...  
  
Pirate: Punk, Pix, and Pork failed their last mission.   
  
Read Pokemon fanfic "Metroids and Phazon".  
  
Punk: Sorry...  
  
Pix: Sorry too...  
  
Pork: zzz...  
  
Pirate: I give you one more chance to kill the Smashers. Don't get it wrong this time.  
  
Punk: We'll do as you say.  
  
Pix: We'll not fail this time.  
  
Pork: zzz...  
  
Punk: Wake up!  
  
Pork: Wha?!  
  
In Fourside...  
  
Samus: I'm so sorry...  
  
Some guy: Watch that girl! Make sure she doesn't break anything next time!  
  
Sapphire: Boy, he's such a loud mouth.  
  
Samus: What were you thinking when you broke his statue?!  
  
Sapphire: That statue reminds me of the strong guy I fought with during my karate class. I wish I could fight him again.  
  
Mario: Let's-a go and tour Eago Building.  
  
Eagle Building is the tallest building in all of Eagleland. It has 100 floors.  
  
G&W: This will be my first time up there.  
  
They went to the building.  
  
Guide: We have a super-fast elevator that can take you to the top within seconds.  
  
Samus: Show us.  
  
Guide: Get ready...  
  
The elevator zips to the 100th floor.  
  
Mario: Mamamia! That-a was fast-a!  
  
Sapphire: Already?!  
  
G&W: Wow! The sight up here is spectacular!  
  
Luigi: It's too scary to look down!  
  
G&W: What's that in your bag, Samus?  
  
Samus: My power suit. You'll never know when it'll come in handy.  
  
On the 98th floor, there is a ring encircling that part. They are offering a walk around the ring. Of course, there is safety ropes tied to you to keep you from falling.  
  
Samus: Why not try it?  
  
Sapphire: Walking on the 98th floor! Yahoo!  
  
Mario: Fun!  
  
G&W: It's worth a try.  
  
Luigi: I'll stay behind and watch.  
  
Imagine walking on a bridge 2,986 meters above ground without fences at the side!  
  
Luigi: Oh, I can't look...  
  
Samus: Don't look down...  
  
Mario: Fall and ya die.  
  
Sapphire: This is fun!  
  
G&W: The wind is blowing.  
  
Guide: You'll have a hard time standing when this happens.  
  
G&W: That means we'll most likely fall off!  
  
Sapphire: Now that's fun! Watch me exercise!  
  
Samus: You're one die-hard girl.  
  
Mario: I'm starting to get-a scared...  
  
G&W: I better get back in...  
  
G&W slips and falls off the ring! But good thing he's tied to a rope.  
  
G&W: Help me!!!!! I'm falling!!!!  
  
Guide: Calm down, you're tied to a rope.  
  
G&W: This is scary! I've wet my pants!!!!  
  
Guard: You have pants?  
  
Samus: I'll pull you too safety,  
  
Mario: Where's Sapphire?  
  
Sapphire: Yeehaw!!!!  
  
Samus: What the hell are you doing??!!  
  
Sapphire: Trying bungee!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! You're gonna fall for sure!  
  
Sapphire: Calm down, these ropes are as hard as steel.  
  
Guide: I sense bad weather, so we better return.  
  
Suddenly, a missile flies in and destroys the bridge connecting to the entrance!  
  
Guide: Who did this?!  
  
Mario: Now we can never get-a inside!  
  
Luigi: Mario!!!!!  
  
Samus: Step out at once!  
  
A spaceship flies in.  
  
Punk: We found you at last.  
  
Pix: Hehe!  
  
Pork: Burp...  
  
Samus: What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Punk: Does Ridley ring anything into your mind?  
  
Samus: So you're Ridley's friend, right?  
  
Punk: We're gonna kill you for destroying him!  
  
Pix: Right!  
  
Pork: Yeah!  
  
Punk: You two take care of the ship, I'll handle them!  
  
Punk jumps onto the bridge.  
  
!!!!BOSS APPROACHING!!!!

Leader of the Pirate Trio: PUNK  
  
Punk opens his claws and fires energy beams, but G&W catches it with a bucket.  
  
Samus: Luigi! Throw me the bag!  
  
Luigi: But what if you miss it?  
  
Samus: Just throw it!  
  
Mario throws a fireball at Punk, but he jumps over it.  
  
Sapphire does a flying karate kick at Punk, but he also dodges it.  
  
Luigi throws the bag out the building and into Samus's hand. Samus puts on the power suit.  
  
Metroid's item found music plays Power Suit obtained!  
  
Samus fires a shot at Punk, but he deflects it.  
  
Punk fires a spray of lasers at them.  
  
G&W: I'll never be able to catch them all!  
  
Sapphire: Tropius, I summon you!  
  
Sapphire calls out her Tropius, who quickly carries the good ones onto his back and flies to safety.  
  
Punk: Flying or not, you're still dead.  
  
Punk fires more lasers, but keeps on missing.  
  
Tropius fires Razor Leaf at Punk and scratches him.  
  
Punk calls in Pix and Pork.  
  
Punk: We'll take them using our ship!  
  
Their spaceship fire lasers at Tropius, but he evades it.  
  
Sapphire: Use Solar Beam!  
  
The sunlight gives power to Tropius so he can charge up Solar Beam.  
  
Pix: We got them this time!  
  
They fire another laser, but before it can hit, the Solar Beam blasts forward and destroys their ship!  
  
Pix: This can't be happening!!!!  
  
Punk: Evacuate!  
  
Pork: But the foods!  
  
Before the Pirates can evacuate, Tropius whips their burning ship with his tail, sending it to fly into the blue and explode.  
  
BOSS DEFEATED!  
  
Sapphire: Great going, Tro!  
  
Samus: We showed them whose boss!  
  
Mario: Yahoo!  
  
G&W: beep  
  
Luigi: You're safe!  
  
But the Pirate Trios are far from defeated...  
  
Punk: Ouch... That was a long fall...  
  
Pix: At least we're still alive.  
  
Pork: sniff The foods...  
  
Back home...  
  
Samus: We should beware around these days, because Space Pirates are going to kill us.  
  
Bowser: Bring it on! I fear nothing!  
  
Luigi: Now I can't rest in peace...  
  
Ness: Math exam is deadly enough! And now they're annoying us!  
  
Marth: Well, let's have some peace before they do anything.  
  
This ends "Stories of Smash". Can the Smashers protect themselves from the Space Pirates? And when will May... I mean Sapphire return home? I can sense something big in the future... The Pirates are more than dangerous... I can see it...  
  
THE END


End file.
